The Jones Girls
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: When Arthur started dating Alfred again, he was hoping the most he had to worry about was extra paper work. He forgot that Alfred's four daughters had it out for any man dating their mother, and planned to make Arthur's life miserable.


**Shay: I hope you guys enjoy this. This has been in my head for a while now. I don't own Hetalia, if I did, these girls would be there. **

**Page break**

Alfred F. Jones was very protective of his four daughters. Cherokee Kirkland Jones was his eldest. With messy sandy blond hair, and his blue eyes, she was the perfect mix between Alfred and Arthur. Smart, cultured, and funny, she was a perfect lady, unless her family was threatened, then she proved how powerful she was. Cherokee was the perfect child to be the oldest of the four girls.

Navajo Carriedo Jones had Antonio's curly brown hair. She wore glasses over shining blue eyes, and was incredibly shy. She was soft spoken, had impeccable manners, and she knew which fork was which at fancy political meetings. She had a sunny smile, and spoke English, Spanish, and Italian. Navajo was also the least rebellious. After the Civil War, she became the perfect daughter. Navajo was the perfect peacekeeper.

Lakota Bonnefoy Jones had Francis' wavy hair, but Alfred's eyes. She had a sarcastic sense of humor, watched horror movies, and was completely unafraid of the supernatural. It drove Alfred nuts. She loved watching scary movies with her mother. She also loved picking on the youngest of the Jones girls. She despised Arthur, and was incredibly interested in the love lives of her sisters, and parents. She was the best matchmaker of the family.

Apache Kirkland Jones was the only one, besides Cherokee, who had a completely biological sister in the family. She took her looks from Scotland, Wales, and the Irelands. She had red hair, with her mother's blue eyes. Her skin was sun tanned, and she was crazy just like her uncles. Violent, and a soldier in every part of the U.S. Armed Forces. She was basically what the Marine Corps training program was designed for. She had actually piloted the course, and came back every few years and helped them make it harder. She was the perfect soldier, and absolutely insane.

The four Jones girls loved their mother more than anything, and Alfred loved them. However, there was a slight problem concerning the Jones family, and that was their beloved mother re-entering the dating scene, with the father of Apache and Cherokee. That's right, Alfred and Arthur were getting back together. The four girls were not happy about that.

"So, why is Momma dating Mr. Kirkland again," Navajo asked, sitting outside the oval office on a couch.

"Cause Dad is a wimp," Apache announced, sitting upside-down on the couch so the blood rushed to her head.

"Quiet you," Cherokee smacked her sister's foot, "I think that if Mother wants to reenter the dating scene, we should support him."

"No," Lakota snapped, from her seat across the other three girls in a chair, "Momma can do so much better than _England_!"

"My Dad's England," Apache snapped, glaring.

Lakota leaned back with a smirk, "She proves my point."

"Lakota, please," Navajo begged, "We need to support Mama in this! I'm worried that other nations will give Mama trouble for this!"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you," Cherokee smiled at Navajo, looking around Apache's feet, "Mr. Vargas has practically adopted you into the family! I would never have expected him to like you so much!"

"Yeah, but if Mamma starts dating again, then that'll be free season to all the other countries!" Lakota snapped, "Like Russia, and my Daddy, and Cuba, and…China."

"China and Cuba?" Cherokee echoed, "That will never happen."

"Russia could," Navajo whispered, terrified.

Apache sat up normally, eyes narrowed, "That's bad. Like, I actually care bad."

"That's just terrible," Cherokee drawled, rolling her eyes, "Problem is, how do we keep that from happening?"

Apache stared at her blankly, "…You guys are stupid. It is so obvious. We make whoever is dating Mom's life a living hell."

"I like it," Lakota grinned, "Arthur won't know what hit him!"

"Arthur?" Apache turned to Cherokee, "Like our Dad Arthur?"

"Yes Apache," Cherokee rolled her eyes, "They've been dating for three months."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Apache glared.

"You did, the moment they started dating," Navajo deadpanned.

"Huh," Apache grinned, "This'll be funner than I thought!"

Page break

**Shay: Please review! You can also give me ideas that you want the girls to do to England!**


End file.
